cochranea_and_princess_davidddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Merida Gets Into A Pizza Fight With Young Amy and Gets Grounded
In the Connelly house, King Fergus, Queen Elinor, Young Amy, Hiro Hamada, Chuckie Finster, Plucky Duck, King Julien, Ranger Audubon, and Queen Iduna were eating some pizza and drinking some Coca-Cola, Pepsi, and milk. As Merida was walking into the dining room, Elinor said, "Grab yourself a napkin. And you are gonna have to pour your own drinks." "Iduna, does Santa Claus have to go through customs?" Hiro asked. "What time do we have to go to bed?" Chuckie asked. "Early." Ranger Audubon said. "We are leaving the house at 8 a.m. on the button." "I hope you all are drinking milk. Because I wanna get rid of it." Elinor said. As Plucky was about to feed his pizza slice to Julien, Elinor stopped him. "Hey, doncha!" Plucky obeyed her. Fergus had some sausage, olive, and onion pizza. Elinor had some clams casino pizza. Young Amy had some cheese pizza. Hiro had some mushroom pizza. Chuckie had some pepperoni pizza. Plucky had some sausage and olive pizza. Julien had some barbecue chicken pizza. Ranger Audubon had some pepperoni, mushroom, and olive pizza. And Iduna had some shrimp pizza. "All right. The pizza boy needs $122.50, plus tip." Fergus said. "For pizza?" Elinor asked. "Ten pizzas times twelve bucks." Fergus said, as Merida looked for any pizza for herself. "Ranger Audubon, you have got the money, don't you?" Iduna asked her husband. "Come on." "Traveler's check." Ranger Audubon said. "Forget it, Ranger Audubon." Elinor said. "We have cash." "Did anybody order me some plain cheese?" Merida asked. "Oh yeah, we did." Young Amy said. "If you want any, somebody is gonna have to barf it all up. Because it's gone!" Merida glared at her younger sister disapprovingly. Chuckie was drinking a can of Pepsi. "Chuckie!" Iduna said. "Go easy on the Pepsi!" Chuckie stopped drinking his Pepsi and smiled at his older sister. Merida was expecting Young Amy to barf up her cheese pizza. Finally, the unexpected arrived! "Get a plate!" Young Amy pretended to barf. In a fit of rage, Merida ran into her sister's stomach and punched it in order to make the cheese pizza come out. Young Amy was knocked back into the glasses, and they spilled milk all over the table. Fergus, Elinor, Hiro, Plucky, Julien, Ranger Audubon, and Iduna saw the whole thing. "Wow!" Chuckie said, as he got up from his seat and watched Young Amy and Merida fight. Ranger Audubon was pouring himself some Pepsi when he saw the passports to Paris, France, about to get wet. "Passports!" Ranger Audubon cried, as he stopped what he was doing and dropped his bottle, sending some Coca-Cola to spill out. Iduna knocked her chair into Chuckie, squeezing him. "Help me out here!" Ranger Audubon said, as he and Iduna grabbed some napkins to wipe up the spilled milk. "Stop it! Stop it!" Fergus cried. "Let's get these passports out of here." Iduna said, as she wiped up the spills. "You moron!" Merida shouted, as the wet napkins were thrown in the garbage. Elinor got out of her chair, moved Iduna's chair forward, and picked up Chuckie, who was crying. "Are you OK, honey? Come here." Elinor said, as she patted Chuckie's stomach. "Are you all right?" "Stop, stop, stop!" Fergus cried, as he separated Merida and Young Amy and clutched Merida's arm angrily. "What is the matter with you?!" he shouted. "She started it!" Merida yelled. "She ate my pizza on purpose! She knows I hate sausage, and olives, and onions,..." "Look what you did, you little bitch!" Ranger Audubon yelled, after wiping the spilled liquid from his pants. Merida was alarmed to see her grandparents, her brothers, except Chuckie, her sister, her pet lemur, and her ex-parents mad at her. They were looking none too happy with her behavior. "Well, Merida." Elinor said. "Now you have done it." "Merida, get upstairs! Right now!" Fergus scolded. "Why?" Merida asked angrily. "Merida, you're nothing but a witch!" Plucky told her. "Shut up!" Merida yelled. "Merida, upstairs!" Elinor ordered. "That means no Dreamworks movies for the rest of your life! And no "Bee Movie" forever!" "But Mum and Dad, I love "Bee Movie"." Merida said. "We do not care!" Fergus yelled. "Go to bed now! You're not going to the archery tournament tomorrow!" Anna became very angry. She glared angrily at Fergus, Elinor, Young Amy, Hiro, Plucky, Julien, Ranger Audubon, and Iduna and yelled, "You all are as evil as Mor'du!" She then went to her room in tears, crying and sobbing, where her real brothers, Hubert, Harris, and Hamish, are waiting for her. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Pizza Fight Category:Spilled Milk